Medina Oramano
Medina Medina was given a second chance in life. She was once known as Dilainai, but during one of her journey with her family, she was killed but was given a second chance at life. She now occupies a new body. To start as new, she renamed her self, Medina. She grew up with adoptive parents,knowing nothing of her past or her birth parents. One thing was unequivocally clear to her, she was nothing like the other girls. She had often found herself teleporting from one location to another,her speed was greater then any other she had seen by far. On a separate occasion she found herself in the woods close to her home uncouncously changing her form into that of one of the creatures residing in the forest. Maybe what was the most important fact,was her command over fire. Mesmerized by the flames she found herself training in secrecy to control this power, the power to dominate fire. These things made her wonder even more so on her birth parents. When she was of age her adoptive parents took her to a ancient hidden mansion and it was there that she gained the abilities of the ancient and noble Dragon Summoners. She showed a nack at mastering the art and was admired greatly by her peers and those who heard word of her prowess. Everything seemed to be going her way, until one unfortunate blood filled night. She was away on business never suspecting the danger her home would face. Upon returning the place she had come to call home was utterly destroyed. Her friends, family all brutally murdered. The scene was to much for her unprepared soul to take as she fled the ruins tears streaming down her face as she fled never to return there again. Years later after endless earching, she found those responsible for tearing from her everything she ever cared about. With eyes filled with anger, heart tainted and clouded by vengeance she stalked her prey memorizing their every move, every routine to blinded by hate to realize she had played into their hands. UNbenknownst to her she was the last of her kind or at least that was the thought almost all retained. One night while she pondered over her plan she was caught off guard and over powered though through some miracle she was able to escape. Her body bathed in wounds as her blood fed the earth her strength was failing her as she grew weaker with each step. Death drawing nigh,the flames of hell beckoning her soul. Then a blinding yet warm light was cast upon her bathing her in it's luminous glow. A warm gentle touch caused her eyes to open weakly."Please bare with it a little longer,when this is through you will no longer be as you once were. Your time is at it's end I am afraid, but there is another soul who yet walks this earth who will inherit your body. All that was yours will belong to her,your strength will be her strength your weaknesses hers as well. She will adopt your appearance in every aspect she will be you..and at the same time she will not be. Her memories,feelings, personality everything that makes her who she is she will retain. Though you needn't worry about such matters be at peace my child. You can finally rest. Your other has much work ahead of her..." With that the young Dragon Summoner closed her eyes ending her days among the living another warm soul falling into her vacant body, my soul. My name is Dilainai, I was once a gargoyle who fell to death's grasp..but I've been given another chance. I will start anew and shape my destiny how I see fit. I once wielded darkness but that has been exchanged for the warm engulfing flames of a Dragon summoner. The last Dragon Summoner has been reborn. Powers/Abilities Dragon Summoner: As a dragon summoner she wields the ability to call forth various dragons from the sanctity of the borders of the Dragon realm to aid her in her times of need as well as travel to and from the Dragon realm, due to her dragon blood she commands various dragon abilities such as flight, heightened senses, immeasurable strength, enhanced speed and endurance. She is instilled with the attribute of a fire dragon allowing her lungs to spew destructive flames capable of melting anything. She may have other pyro based abilities though have not yet been revealed. She holds the ability to cast black magic as well as Dragon magic. She is capable of teleportation though seems to happen spontaneously. She can also alter her shape to different animals and is a skilled practitioner in weapon based combat. Immunity: She is immune to all form of fire, poison, diseases, and mind-effecting spells. In addition, if you try to read her mind or telepathically connect with you, it will reflect back resulting in massive headache. Senses: As stated already, she have heightened senses. Her visions are excellent, able to see through anything. Her hearings re incredible, able to pick up the smallest sound. Her sense of smell is just as incredible being able to pick up the most unnoticeable smells, which helps her a lot in battles. Scales: Her scales are her armors due to their impressive strength, which makes it difficult for her to feel anything. Normal weapons do not penetrate her body, even in her human form. Transformation: She is about to transform from human to half dragon and half dragon to full dragon. Weaknessess Weaknesses: With the ability to summon dragons there is one that is tied with her. Her and her dragon share a unique bond feelings such as pain and emotions shared between the two thus if her dragon is injured she two will receive the injury. Ultimately if the summoner were to die her dragon too would meet it's demise. In addition, she is able to revert to her human self if you will consider that a weakness. In her human form, she holds every characteristics as her dragon self except her scales shrink in size making her senses to touch stronger...in her human form she is more sensitive to human touch. Fatime Fatime is a dragon who is connected to Medina, they are partners. She found the egg many years prior to her death and they have stayed connected ever since. Notes: *Unlike dragons who mates once every 12 years or so, she is different. She keeps the normal sex drive of a human...something she gained from her father's side. *Unlike dragons who lay eggs, she birth like a normal human being. Category:Characters Category:Councils